This invention is directed to a material which exhibits strong phosphorescence and the method of making the material. In particular this invention is directed to the reaction product of organic substituted silane and a quinone, the method of making the reaction product and an optically pumped laser which includes the reaction product as the active medium.
Optical pumping of lasers with solar energy represents a uniquely efficient means of collecting solar energy and such laser systems are particularly important in future development of energy, space and terrestrial communications.
While apparatus and methods have been designed for the optics of such solar pumped lasers, most present chemical lasing materials are only suited for use as conventional dye lasers which are operated at low pulse rates. The conventional laser dyes are not suitable for efficient operation by solar pumping in the continuous wave mode, as most of them will deteriorate after extended exposure to sunlight and heat, severly limiting the pulse rate and energy output. In addition, because of the heat generated during optical pumping, dye lasers have to be cooled or lose their efficiency. This factor limits the design of the apparatus and excludes the use of a permanent lasing tube. In general dyes deteriorate at high temperatures and under continuous irradiation and are therefore not suitable for pumping by high intensity solar energy.